Love Drops
by Hitomi Misaki
Summary: "Kau suka ku cium?kau menyukaiku?" / "Kalau begitu aku akan terus menciummu sampai kau benar-benar cinta mati kepadaku."


Tittle : **Love Drops**

_Drabble Fic_

Pairing : **NaruSaku**

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING : OOC, **and maybe** AU**

* * *

Hujan deras siang itu turun begitu saja . Menebarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Gadis itu , dengan nekat menerobos hujan menuju halte bis yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Hanya dengan berlari kecil ia sampai di halte seragamnya basah kuyup . Di halte itu hanya ada gadis itu dan seorang pria yang duduk di salah satu bangku halte . Gadis itu kemudian duduk di bangku halte yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sakura-chan,bajumu basah"kata pria yang duduk di seberang bangkunya .

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum . "Ah tidak apa-apa Naruto" kata Sakura.

Pria yang bernama Naruto itu segera mendekati Sakura ."Kau pasti akan kedinginan!ini pakai bajuku" ucap Naruto seraya memberikan baju olahraganya . Sakura hanya menatap baju Naruto .

"Pakailah kau mulai menggigil!" perintah Naruto .

Sakura hanya mengangguk ."Tapi,aku harus ganti di mana?"

Naruto melihat disekitarnya,hujan deras sudah berganti dengan gerimis .

"Di sana" Naruto menunjuk sebuah toilet umum yang berada di seberang jalan . "kau bisa mengganti baju di sana" sambungnya lagi .

Sakura mengganguk lagi . "Baiklah" ucapnya pendek kemudian beranjak pergi menuju toilet umum yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi .

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali ke halte bis . Naruto masih berada di sana menunggunya sambil mendengarkan music dari ponselnya.

Naruto menutup matanya , tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura menyikut lengan Naruto . Naruto terkesiap

Naruto melepas headset yang menutupi telinganya

"Oh Sakura-chan sudah ganti baju?"tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk."Ia"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan seksama."Sepertinya bajuku terlalu besar untukmu yah?"Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ia sepertinya ini lebih cocok di sebut daster dari pada baju!"kata Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura gemas."Aduuh,kau kelihatan imut kalau seperti itu!"

Sakura mengelus pipinya yang mulai berwarna merah karena di cubit Naruto."Sakit Naruto"ringis Sakura

Naruto semakin gemas melihat Sakura yang seperti itu._Gadis ini cantik sekali! _Batinnya.

Secara perlahan Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan..

CHU~

Naruto mencium lembut pipi merah Sakura.

"Bagaimana?masih sakit?"Tanya Naruto genit

Mata Sakura melotot."Aisshhh kau!"Sakura memukul pelan dada Naruto dan dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa?mau ku cium lagi?"kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura mendengus."Kau laki-laki gila!"

Keduanya pun terdiam . Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan.

"Hm,Sakura-chan…kau marah ku cium?"Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Sakura kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah ruas jalan . Naruto semakin gelisah.

"Sakura-chan,kalau kau marah, kau boleh memukulku . Seberapa kali kau mau" nada suara Naruto kini semakin melembut . Sakura tetap bergeming. "Sakura-chan"kata Naruto lagi."Aku tidak mau gadis yang kusukai membenciku"ucap Naruto lirih . Sakura akhirnya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya . Sakura tersenyum.

"Siapa yang marah?aku malah senang di cium oleh pria yang ku sukai."kata Sakura sambil merangkul bahu Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau suka ku cium?kau menyukaiku?"Naruto mengulang perkataan Sakura tadi.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ahhh Sakura-chan…!akhirnya perasaanku terbalas!arigato!"Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus menciummu sampai kau benar-benar cinta mati kepadaku."kata Naruto

|FIN|

* * *

Ahh (/.\) gimana ? jelek kan ? T.T selama nulis fic ini aku kepikiran emang di Jepang ada WC umum ya ?xD

Fic yang hancur,mohon maaf kalau jelek dan kurang enak dibaca maklum ini fic pertamaku,tapi aku masih menunggu review dari readers sekalian.^^


End file.
